Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.30\times 10^{-2})\times (5.00\times 10^{-2})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.30\times 5.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 6.5 \times 10^{-2\,+\,-2}$ $= 6.5 \times 10^{-4}$